klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Aezakmi
'aezakmi -' parodia utworu "Tamagotchi" stworzona przez Klocucha. Klip został opublikowany w serwisie YouTube 16 maja 2018. Inna wersja teledysku (bez czarnych pasów na dole i u góry) została przesłana 13 maja. Swego czasu bezpośredni link znajdował się na stronie Klocucha. To właśnie ta wersja jest na niepublicznej playliście Klocucha: najwieksze hity. Tekst piosenki Serwus! (He he he) Wpisałem na brońki i życko, wpisałem na nieśmiertelność Na policję nie wpisywałem, bo chcę, żeby gonił mnie ktoś (aha) Budynków się dużych nie boję, bo znam kod na wysoki skok (Kangaroo) Pamiętam je wszystkie na pamięć jak wyspę pamięta Żon Lok (Siup) Nasze pokolenie AEZAKMI (eh) Nic się nie rymuje z AEZAKMI (ej) Smutek kiedy trzeba iść do szkoły (ech) Mama znowu do mnie gada o czymś (woo) Lata wokół mnie, kanapki nosi, a ja muszę coś wymyślić, żeby nie pójść do tej szkoły (Kruci!) Nie chce do niej wracać no, bo po co ja najchętniej to bym grał na komputerze całą nocą(Woo) Znowu mnie policja goni, szybciej, nie wpisuj kodów powoli, bo Cię znowu policja dogoni, wyjdziesz z więzienia nie będziesz miał broni (woo) Mama mówi żebyś znióśł śmieci, czemu w żadnym GTA nie można bić dzieci? (Woa) YSOHNUL i szybciej czas leci, młody Klocuch poł nikt pół NRGeekthumb|Nie podskakuj, wpisał przed chwilą baguvix Iść, szczelać, i AEZAKMI, tylko (x4) Idź się schować jak nie grałeś na kodach Ja miałem wydrukowane, taka była moda Ciągle daje HESOYAM, no bo zdrowia szkoda Ja nie boje się policji mogę wojsko pokonać Nie słucham teraz mamy robię ważne (ej) Posprzątać sobie pokój mogę zawsze (ej) Kanapki, które zjadłem były smaczne (ej) Na polu już jest jasno zaraz zasnę (Weź się poucz) Daj mi mama spokój muszę wpisać AEZAKMI (Nie siedź w domu) Jak kupię se laptopa wyjdę, a teraz drzwi zamknij Stop w mojej głowie tysiąc kodów który wpisać dziś? Czy polatać sobie autem jak spuchnięty jid Nie wiem co było zadane może nie pójść dziś? W życiu przecież chodzi o to, żeby pićko pić (co nie?) Mam niekończący się pistolet Chyba się muszę zacząć uczyć trochę się boję bo jak nie nauczę się niczego to się mama dowie, bo jak nie nauczę się niczego to Iść, szczelać, i AEZAKMI, tylko (x4) Grać, nie gadać znowu wszystko rozwalam Kruci, zawsze jak komputer włączam idzie mama, Jakiś człowiek do mnie dzwoni, że mi misje daje Dziwne, że się nie odzywał kiedy w aucie siedziałem. Teraz ukraść motor, muszę ukraść motor Dużo mam pieniędzy jakbym wygrał w totoloto, Pytam ją czy może cichać, bo jak tak to luksja Znowu problem, bo nie mogę znaleźć rymu do "luksja" Równo zawijaj, musisz równo zawijać! Pytasz czy ci dam serduszko, mogłeś lepiej nie pytać, Coraz częściej tak pytają, a powinni zmykać Co ja robię? Chyba kradnę hity jak poszukiwacz. Chyba będę spadać, ale ze spadochronem AIYPWZQP jest dobrym kodem Znowu mama przyszła zła, będzie stała przy mnie To jest najtrudniejsza gra, mi się kończy życie AEZAKMI (x15) eeee Wpisałem na brońki i życko, wpisałem na nieśmiertelność Na policję nie wpisywałem, bo chcę, żeby gonił mnie ktoś (no tak) Budynków się dużych nie boję, bo znam kod na wysoki skok Pamiętam je wszystkie na pamięć jak wyspę pamięta Żon Lok (Hej) Geneza Tym razem nie widzowie powiedzieli Klockowi o piosence, bo prawdopodobnie sam sie dowiedział. Pod filmem dał link do oryginału. Odbiór Mniej ludzi słyszało od kruci gang, ale i tak popularne. Prawie każdy gimbus to słyszał. Piosenka znalazła się w karcie na czasie w YT, na co najmniej 10. miejscu (podobno była tam bardzo krótko). Pojawiły się napisy w języku polskim, angielskim, niemieckim (sam autor wstawił), japońskim i rosyjskim. Dodatek Niemiecki tekst do aezakmi: servus (Hehehe) Ich tippte eine Waffe ein und lebe Ich schrieb über die Unsterblichkeit Ich bin nicht in die Polizei gekommen, weil ich will, dass mich jemand verfolgt Ich habe keine Angst vor großen Gebäuden, weil ich den Code für einen Hochsprung kenne (KANGAROO) Ich erinnere mich an alle auswendig, da die Inseln sich an John Locke erinnern (siup) Unsere Generation AEZAKMI (oben) Nichts reimt sich auf AEZAKMI(oben) Trauer, wenn du zur Schule gehen musst(eh) Meine Mutter redet wieder mit mir(wo) Ich habe Sandwiches um mich herum, Sandwiches Und ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen, um nicht in diese Schule zu gehen (Kruci) Ich will nicht zurückkommen, warum? Ich würde gerne die ganze Nacht am Computer spielen(wo) Die Polizei jagt mich wieder Schneller, geben Sie die Codes nicht langsam ein Weil die Polizei dich wieder einholen wird Du wirst aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, du wirst keine Waffe haben(wo) Mama sagt dir, dass du den Müll mitnehmen sollst Warum kannst du Kinder in irgendeinem gta nicht schlagen YSOHNUL und schnellere Zeit fliegt Junger Klocuch, halb Niemand NrGeek Sehen, schießen und AEZAKMI NUR GO, SHOOT UND AEZAKMI (x3) ♪ NUR ... GEHE ZURÜCK, WENN DU NICHT AUF CODES GESPIELT HABT ♪ Geh einfach weg, wenn du nicht mit den Codes gespielt hast Ich hatte gedruckt, es war Mode Er gibt HESOYAM immer noch, weil Gesundheit schade ist Ich habe keine Angst vor der Polizei, ich kann die Armee besiegen Ich höre jetzt nicht zu, meine Mutter ist wichtig(oben) Ich kann immer mein Zimmer putzen(oben) Die Sandwiches, die ich gegessen habe, waren köstlich(oben) Es ist klar auf dem Feld, ich werde bald einschlafen (Nimm es leicht) Gib mir meine Mutter, ich muss AEZAKMI betreten (Sitz nicht zu Hause) Wenn ich das Laptoka kaufe, werde ich gehen und jetzt die Tür schließen Hör auf, in meinem Kopf tausend Codes, die ich heute betrete Fliege ich alleine wie ein geschwollener Jid ♪ Ich weiß nicht, was gefragt wurde, könnte nicht passieren ♪ Im Leben geht es darum, ein Getränk zu trinken, was nicht? Ich habe eine endlose Waffe Ich glaube, ich muss etwas lernen, fürchte ich Denn wenn ich nichts lerne, wird meine Mutter es herausfinden Denn wenn ich nichts lerne, dann .... Geh, schieße und AEZAKMI Geh einfach, schieße und AEZAKMI (x3) Nur ... Spiel nicht reden Ich breche alles wieder Krümel, immer wie ein Computer, den ich einschalte, geht meine Mutter Ein Mann ruft mich an und gibt mir die Mission Seltsam, dass er nicht gesprochen hat, als ich im Auto saß Jetzt, stehlen Sie den Motor, ich muss den Motor stehlen Ich habe viel Geld, wenn ich in Totoloto gewonnen habe Ich frage sie, ob sie in Ruhe ist, denn wie ist das Luxus? Wieder das Problem, denn ich kann den Reim zu Luksja nicht finden Wickeln Sie es gleichmäßig, Sie müssen es gleichmäßig wickeln Fragst du, ob ich dir ein Herz geben werde? Sie könnten besser nicht fragen Was mache ich, ich glaube, ich hole Hits wie Poszukiwacz Ich denke, ich werde fallen, aber mit einem Fallschirm AIYPWZQP ist ein guter Code Wieder ist meine Mutter wütend, sie wird bei mir bleiben Das ist das härteste Spiel und mein Leben endet ♪ AEZAKMI ♪ (x15) (AAA) Ich tippte auf eine Pistole und lebe, ich schrieb über die Unsterblichkeit Ich bin nicht in die Polizei gekommen, weil ich will, dass mich jemand verfolgt(NO JA) Ich habe keine Angst vor großen Gebäuden, weil ich den Code für einen Hochsprung kenne Ich erinnere mich an alle auswendig, da die Inseln sich an John Locke erinnern (Hey) Kategoria:Piosenki Klocucha Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha